Edward's Little Deal
by SexyVampire666
Summary: Edward and Bella are having sex before their wedding until Edward decides that until Bella tells him that she is going to acting school and lets him pay for it they won't have sex. This is my first story hope you like it.


I sit on Edward's bed and stare at him while he's sitting on the couch watching TV. God he's annoying me right now. Edward and I decided that we'll have sex before our wedding. Gosh, it was great, until he decided to get something out of me for it. He said that he wouldn't have sex with me until I agreed to go to acting school and he pays for it!! First few days were okay but now my body is craving for him. It's driving me insane. I walk over behind Edward, place my hands on his shoulder and bend my head to his.

" Edward, can we have sex ?"

He stares at the TV unanswering.

" Edward, please?"

"No, Bella, you know the deal."  
I let out a whine. " Please, oh please, oh plleeaassee."  
" Nope."

I stand up and glare at Edward. That's it I can't take it anymore. I kneed him so bad. Besides, acting school isn't gonna hurt me.

" Fine, Edward, I'm going to acting school."

He pause his movie, turns his head and asks " And whose paying for it?"

" Me?" I say giving him a cute look. Damn, it doesn't work, he just goes back to watching TV.

" Fine, I'm going to acting school and my parents are paying for it " I tell him.

" Nope."

I grunt and pretend to choke and punch him.

" I can see you " he says.

" How?"

He points to the mirror in the corner.

" Fuck !!! " I yell.

" Babe, just say it."

I walk over and kneel in front of him. He looks at me with softness in his eyes.

" Edward, I'm going to acting........" I can't take it and start laughing.

" Bella, I'm serious " Edward says.

" Fine, Edward, I'm going to acting school............... and your paying for it."

He gives me a cheeky smile and grabs my face.

" Now was that so hard ?"

" Yes, now lets have sex ."

" Tomorrow night."  
" What ?"

Edward and I are sitting in the back of Biology watching a movie with the lights off. Edward then passes me a note.

Remember our little deal?

I right back. What deal?

Don't be a bitch, you know, when will you go to acting school?

After we get married, when will we have sex?

Tomorrow

I'm so annoyed with his answer I jump up and scream " WHAT ! "

Everyone turns around and looks at me." Sorry " I say as i sit done. Edward leans over, laughing and says " Just kidding. Tonight."

We get out of his car and bolt upstairs giggling. Edward closes his door behind us and says " I don't know why you were complaining it's only being a few days.

" 15 to be exact, but who's counting."

He smiles at me. " Ready? "  
I nod and start taking off my clothes while he takes off his. Few seconds later were standing their naked. He pulls back the covers and signals me to lie down. I sit on the bed then lie down. He stands next to the bed as I bend my legs up. He then hops onto the bed and spread my legs apart. He slowly bends over me, I can feel his erection just outside my entrance. I moan out load as he slids into me.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I'm just sitting down watching the game when the chandelir above me starts shaking violently. I walk upstairs and knock on Edward's door.

" What's going on? " I ask.

" Fuck off ! " Edward yells grunting.

Alice walks past me " I wouldn't go in their if I were you."

I don't listen to her and open the door. Oh My God they were doing it. All I see is Edward's head poking out of the end of the doona. Moving up and down, up and down and Bella's hand grasped desperatley onto the bed frame.

" Fuck off ! " she yells.

I quickly close the door and bolt downstairs to watch the game. My mouth open the whole time.

" Told you " Alice say.

The chandelir keeps shaking not as vicious for another five hours. It stops shaking and five minutes later Edward comes downstairs and sits next to me.

" Who's winning ? " he asks.

I start laughing " How's Bella ? "

He sits back spreading his right arm across the back of the couch. " She's catching her breath, you no relaxing."

" What, before you start again ? "  
" Most likely "

_**Edward's POV**_

I couldn't take it anymore and walked back upstairs to Bella. She lay under the covers pushing her hair back. I walk in and sit next to her. She looks at me and smiles, " Ready for another round ? "

I smile at her, quickly remove my clothes and jump in with her. She positions her legs like before. We start making out first, before stopping for her to breathe. She sucks in a heap of air and breathes out just as I jam into her. She grips onto me and screams. I just show a cheeky smile and say " See what happens when we don't have sex for a while "

" 15 days Edward " she pants out.

She shouldn't have said that. I jam into her again. She screams out.

" Next time you make a deal like this" she stammers out " I'll just agree with you "

" Sounds good ."


End file.
